


The Forbidden Kiss

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Taemin grief-stricken by growing up in an Orphanage. Watching kids be adopted into happy homes as he was stuck in a run down Orphanage. He had no friends, no one to hold him when he had nightmares, or comfort him when he missed his parents he never got to know. The closest he got to any sort of effection was the slaps and harsh words the Orphanage mother gave to him. Will Taemin be able to make it out on his own after fleeing from the Orphanage? What new adventures await him.Taemin a 16-year-old boy raised in an orphanage his whole life. He's never met his parents, nor has he been adopted either.He doesn't even know his last name as it's never been signed on hisbirth certificate.Kim Jinki prefers to go by Onew. He is 18 years old.He is very clumsy but that doesn't get him down. Onew is known for his brightly smile, to always be happy; As not much gets him down. Son to Kim Jonghyun & Kibum.More in notes.





	The Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Jonghyun 36 years old. He is married to Kim Kibum.  He has been with Kibum since he was  
> 12 years old and Kibum being 10 years old. At age 18 Jonghyun learned his boyfriend Kibum who was 16 could get pregnant and they had their son Jinki who is better known as Onew. 
> 
> Kim Kibum prefers to go by Key. He is a 34-year-old Wife of Kim Jonghyun; Mother to Onew his 18-year-old son. Key is a stay at home housewife/mother who makes clothes for a living. Key has depression from his past. He hasn't told anyone about, not even his husband.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

The loud  shrieks of an infant could be heard on the front steps of the Orphanage. Mrs. Choi the care taker rushed to the front door unlocking it to see a infant baby boy wrapped up in a thick pink blanket with a note attached to him that read Please take care of  Taemin. The Orphanage Mother slowly picked  up the crying boy, slowly rocking him as she closed the door behind them.

“There there Taemin, I’ve got you now” She softly sang to the baby boy in her arms.

Taemin instantly stopped  crying when the Orphanage Mother began to rock him. Taemin laid on the woman’s chest listening to her heartbeat as she rocked him rubbing his back.

“Never forget how loved you are sweet little boy. You weren’t abandoned you were just placed into a better care where you can receive the love and care you couldn’t get before” The Orphanage Mother said to the baby she held in her arms,even though she knew he wouldn’t understand a word of it right now.

As Taemin fell asleep in her arms she slowly stood up and walked to the nursery and put Taemin in a crib, pulling the blankets over him and kissing his cheek.

“sleep tight little one” The Orphanage Mother said shutting the lights off and going into her own room for the night.

*******************************

A few years passed since Taemin was left on the Orphanage front steps.

“Taemin stop running, before you fall and get hurt” Ms. Choi the Orphanage Mother called out as she watched the 4 year old Taemin run.

Taemin stopped running once he heard her talk and turned around walking up to her.

“up up” Taemin said smiling brightly.

Ms. Choi picked Taemin up snuggling him, kissing his cheek before putting him back down.

“Now go play with the other kids while I get dinner started sweetie” Ms Choi patted Taemin’s butt as she sent him off to play.

Taemin walked into the playroom and sat down playing with the blocks with some of the other kids who lived there also.

*****************************

Fours now have passed making Taemin 8 years old. He watched alot of the kids being adopted into homes, while he stay hidden. He didn’t want to leave his Mother Ms. Choi. He new she wasn’t his real Mother, but to him she was his Mother. She loved him, cared for him and thought of all the kids as her own. He loved Mr. Choi very much. Taemin made sure he always helped out with the house work even though he was never asked or told too. He always helped her prepare the food. He always helped with the infants and with the night feeds, even helped change their diapers.

“Taemin sweetie where are you?” Ms. Choi called out for him.

Taemin hid in the attic once again as a couple were waiting to meet him to possible adopt him.

“ I am sorry. He just is really shy” Ms. Choi told the couple who soon left after Taemin stayed hidden for 20 minutes.

Once the couple left Taemin came from the attic and climbed on Ms. Choi’s lap snuggling into her.

“Umma I don’t want to leave you” Taemin sniffled as tears ran down his face.

“Taemin don’t you want to go live in a nice home with a Father and Mother. You’d get your own room. It’s a good thing to be adopted sweetie” Ms. Choi tried explaining to him as she rocked them.

“ NO NO NO I don’t” Taemin yelled running to the bedroom area the old kids shared together crying.

Ms. Choi sighed as she got up and walked to where Taemin was and hugged him.

“Why do you want to get rid of my Umma? Do you not love me anymore?” Taemin asked as tears ran down his face.

Ms. Choi bent down wiping his tears off his face.

“ Oh Taemin. I could never stop loving you. I am not trying to get rid of you sweetie. Getting adopted isn’t a punishment, doesn’t mean I don’t want or love you. I just want you into a good home. Where you can feel loved by a Father and Mother.” Ms Choi said wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“ I won’t ever leave you Umma. No matter what. I only need you forever Umma” Taemin smiled up at her.

 

Later on that day as Ms. Choi was in the kitchen cooking dinner she began to cough badly into a napkin. Taemin was coming into help her and noticed as she pulled the napkin away there was blood on it.

“Umma Umma are you okay” Taemin rushed to her.

Ms. Choi froze as she heard Taemin. She loved him with all her heart as if he was truly her own son. How could she tell him she wasn’t okay. How was she supposed to tell him she was trying to adopt him out so fast because she new her time was running out and new he could handle it.

“Taemin no matter what happens in your life remember the good times. Remember how loved you are, how special you are Always move forward in life. Never look back. Keep your chin held high and continue on living your life” Ms. Choi said kissing his cheek.


End file.
